Prelude of Violet
by Silverframe
Summary: A oneshot prelude for the character, Violet =) Maybe a spoiler, but its just so darn obvious!


Prelude of Violet  
  
by Kaze  
  
"What are you up to, old man?" Lee Chaolan whispered softly to himself as he watched the commercial for the fourth King of the Iron Fist Tournament end. "And you, Kazuya . . . where have you been?"  
  
Twenty-one years since the second King of the Iron Fist, Lee Chaolan had become an exceptionally wealthy man, thanks to his strong sense in business. He had chosen not to attend the third King of the Iron Fist because there had been no reason to and their company had been at a critical stage in its development as a major contender in the robotics industry. But the only thing which the company required at the moment was the completion of their prototype machine, and Lee felt compelled to make excuses that the prototype should be tested out in the fourth King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Many fighters of a strong calibre would be attending the tournament, he knew that, and it should prove to be an excellent test to see just how well the prototype would fare.  
  
And Lee Chaolan was itching for a good fight.  
  
A well toned body trained by the latest in modern exercise equipments, unlike the simple piece of equipment currently being advertised on the television who's speaker claimed helped her achieve her body. He should know best, he had slept with that woman, and not all of her had been honestly achieved. Very pleasant company, however. Turning off the television so as not to be distracted by memories of their little tryst together, Lee Chaolan further contemplated the possibility of him appearing in the fourth King of the Iron Fist Tournament.  
  
It should be fun, but he certainly could not enter with his real name . . . that would cause unnecessary complications. He would have to tell the board about this later.  
  
  
-=Later . . .=-  
  
"You're going to do WHAT?!" Koji choked as he stared at his friend on the vidphone. "Chaolan, this is insane! I know business has been slow, but a man your age . . ."  
  
"Koji, I've already decided, so don't argue." Lee said amicably as he waved off any further protests his friend could come up with, he didn't have all morning, and Koji would take all morning before he would be suitably quelled. Must be all the sugar from the sweets the fat man ate all the time. "And unlike yourself, Koji, my body is still as strong as it had been twenty-one years ago, perhaps stronger." Lee had made it a personal quest to develop a menthol cigarette that would not have the adverse effects of the cigarettes of the past ever since the huge campaign against tobacco itself.  
  
"But, Mr. Lee, what about the prototype?" Koji whined. "You must be around to witness its completion!"  
  
"I will, Koji." Lee smiled. "I've already spoken with the technicians, and they've assured me that they can speed up the process to have the prototype ready in time for the King of the Iron Fist."  
  
"Chaolan!" Koji gasped, almost having a heart attack right then and there. "That's an expensive piece of equipment!"  
  
"But this is a once and a life time opportunity, Koji." Lee leaned forward in his seat eagerly. "Think about it! Our prototype, overcoming several of the greatest fighters in the world in hand to hand combat! It'll be the final test towards the completion of our dream of a utopian world where robots perform manual labor for the benefit of mankind!" The feverish excitement in Lee's eyes took hold of Koji as he quivered in delight at the thought of having never to take out the garbage again or make that laborious trip to the refrigerator to get food while in the middle of a thrilling sumo wrestling match.  
  
"You're right, Chaolan!" Koji nodded eagerly. "I wholly support you on the idea and tell the others."  
  
"Thank you, Koji, I knew I could count on you." Lee smiled as the vidphone went blank. Lee leaned back and smiled, with his company at its head, mankind would finally attain a utopian society. It didn't hurt that his company would have the most to gain from it, either. But there was still the matter of personal vendettas to settle as Lee narrowed his eyes staring at a picture taken in calmer days: Heihachi, Kazuya, and Chaolan after a hard session of sparring. "Heihachi . . . Kazuya . . . I still haven't forgotten, and I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
  
-=Registration day . . .=-  
  
"And your name is . . .?" the female registrant smiled invitingly towards the well dressed man before her.  
  
"Violet . . ." Lee smiled as he examined the new clothes he had specially tailored for himself to help disguise his identity, Heihachi wouldn't expect him to come dressed this way, especially not in violet. He looked charmingly towards the registrant. "Yes, you can call me Violet." 


End file.
